Little Miracles
by Amethyst-Love
Summary: True love is hard to find, especially when the one you're supposed to love keeps running away. [AU] [Taiora]
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay this is a REALLY old story, so the writing sucks. It's based off an old Indian move called "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai", so all indians on this site will know what will happen in the story. Sorry if it really sucks, it just has so much potential, and even though the first four chapters of this story are horribly written cause i wrote them last year (my writing has improved, and people that have read Drawn Together will know that), but I'll finish this story and hopefully people will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and i don't own 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'. This plot isn't really mine.

* * *

It had all hit him like a ton of bricks, she was really gone…for good. It had taken him so long to finally notice that she wasn't coming back, and now that her casket was being buried, all he wanted to do was go down into the grave with her. He just stared at the black casket as everyone grieved for the loss, his eyes filling with gradual tears that he couldn't hold back anymore.

The day the doctor first announced that she was dying was still fresh in his mind. Every detail was still drilled into his brain, a little too much detail for an event that happened a few days ago. He tried so hard not to remember the scene, but it kept playing in his head.

* * *

"Mimi's in critical condition, Taichi," the doctor explained with a frown and gloomy eyes. Taichi slowly looked up from his hands and stared at the doctor with red, puffy eyes. He hadn't said a word since he entered her office. She sighed.

"Mimi doesn't have that much time left, we can't do anything about the internal bleeding," she paused again and looked at Tai. He still hadn't said a word, his face had no expression. The doctor, worried about him, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She knew this would happen when we told her, weeks ago, that there might be major complications when she gives birth, remember? When Mimi was giving birth today, she had a choice… and she chose the baby's life over her own."

Taichi turned to look at her straight in the eyes, completely shocked. He started shaking his head, not able to take in the information. The doctor tried to console him, but he just wouldn't let her.

"She knew that this baby was important to you, as well."

* * *

Taichi's mother, Yuuko Yagami, slowly walked into Mimi's room finding her holding her new born daughter in her arms. The hospital bed was propped up since Mimi couldn't keep herself upright, too weak and frail from the birth and what was happening to her body at the moment. Yuuko couldn't stand the thought of losing her daughter.

Not daughter-in-law, but daughter. How Mimi treated her and acted around her made Yuuko feel as if she had a second daughter, next to Kari. Seeing Mimi handle and softly talk to her new grand-daughter made tears spill from Yuuko's eyes. Mimi turned her head and weakly smiled. Her eyes were tired and bloodshot. She motioned for her to sit in the empty chair near her bed.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? She looks exactly like her father," Mimi spoke with a slight smile on her face as she kissed her beloved new-born on her small forehead. Yuuko's face twisted and she started to cry, trying not to make too much noise. Mimi also had tears fill her eyes as she tried to calm her mother.

"Mimi, darling, I know you can fight this. You have to live for Taichi and the baby. Taichi needs you so much, and I don't want to lose you, either," Mrs. Kamiya looked into Mimi's eyes as a few more tears fell from her own sore eyes. Mimi weakly smiled and took a deep breath, changing the subject because there was nothing more she could do.

"I don't want my child do be in the dark. I know, when's she's old enough, she'll want to know who her mom was, and what happened to her," Mimi paused and reached to the table next to her bed and picked up an envelope with her free hand. She handed the envelope to Yuuko who took it, but was completely confused when she examined it.

"I've written this letter to tell her everything that I want her to know…everything. On her eighth birthday, give it to her as a present from me," Mimi instructed with salty tears flowing down her face. Mimi looked down at her daughter again and kissed her everywhere on her tiny face as she sobbed. She held her daughter a while longer, letting a few tears fall from her attractive visage, and handed Mrs. Kamiya her beautiful daughter.

Yuuko shakily took the baby girl, and got up to hug Mimi. Mimi wept into her shoulder, and Yuuko promised to give her granddaughter the letter on her eighth birthday, and to take care of her. Now even Mrs. Kamiya was losing hope, but mentally hit herself for doing so.

* * *

Taichi looked up and saw his mother leave Mimi's room with his daughter in her hands. He stared at her with red, but hopeful, eyes. She walked over to him, and knelt down in front of him, his baby still in her arms.

Taichi shut his eyes, knowing that if Mimi gave his mother their child that it was probably bad news and what the doctor had said might be true. He felt a warm hand touch his cheek and he opened his eyes to find his mother's worried eyes staring at him. Taichi felt tears well up in his eyes again and he fought the urge to let them drop.

"Go, Taichi. She needs you right now, and she wants to speak with you," Taichi looked at his feet then back at his mother. He took a deep breath and got up from his seat Yuuko following his actions.

Before Taichi went into to the room, he looked at his daughter and touched her little fingers. She slowly moved her tiny fingers so that she was grabbing onto his. This made even more tears soak Taichi's eyes as he took his hand away from his daughter, and slowly made his way towards Mimi's room.

When Taichi entered the room, he found Mimi sleeping, her face twisted in pain. He knew she was still alive thanks to the machines in the room that gave a reassuring 'beep' to indicate a steady heart-rate. Taichi made his way to her bed and sat on the edge, near her waist. He stared at his suffering wife, and the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. A tear fell onto Mimi's hand and she opened her eyes.

Mimi's hazel eyes met Taichi's worried, tired, puffy chocolate eyes and she gazed at him with concern. Taichi stared back for a while, also, until he turned away and started at his feet.

"You're terrible, you know that? Scaring me like this…it's terrible," Taichi said as he watched his feet and breathed in heavily, trying not to break down and cry. Mimi slightly smiled and slowly brought herself upright, ignoring the pain shooting up her body, so she was at Taichi's level.

"Taichi…" Mimi said in her sweet voice while shaking his shoulder, trying to get his attention. Taichi still looked at his feet, breathing even harder, letting tears fall from his face at a faster pace. Mimi just continued on with what she was going to say.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Mimi whispered while placed a finger under his chin and made him look at her. All the memories of when they first met flowed through his head with that one single question. Taichi attempted to smile but failed as he shook his head, no, to answer her question. Mimi laughed and than that laugh turned into choked sobs.

"Well then, will you stop crying?" Mimi asked as she wiped his tears away. Taichi shook his head to signal 'no' again. Taichi couldn't talk, his mind wouldn't let him. Mimi smiled once again, trying to lighten the mood, but was obviously failing. She loved how Tai was so stubborn and how he wouldn't allow reality to be true. It made her feel even worse to leave him so helpless, so lost in his mind, not knowing what was going on around him. He didn't want to face the facts, but she knew that he had to.

"Fine, but you look awfully bad when you cry," Mimi said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He finally smiled a little but still wept while doing so. Taichi couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her.

"Taichi, will you promise me something?" Mimi questioned. Taichi shook his head and turned away again. Mimi started to cry as she placed her hand on his cheek and rotated his face so he was facing her once again.

"Please? Promise me that you'll name our daughter Sora." Taichi looked at her with surprise as Mimi placed a kiss on his lips, tasting his salty tears.

"I promise," Taichi murmured as he kissed her back and breaking away to embrace her. Mimi hugged him back as he cried on her. She hugged him tighter and cried into his chest, both supporting one another before it was too late.

"I'm so sorry, Tai. I'm so, so sorry," Mimi sobbed as she pulled him back so that they both were lying on her bed. Taichi couldn't lose her, but Mimi was giving up, she was letting go, her grip becoming looser and looser. Taichi held on to her even more tightly, he wasn't going to lose her, he couldn't.

"Mimi! Don't go! P-please don't leave me, I love you. I need you," Taichi screamed as he held her on the bed as the machines in her room started to beep loudly. Taichi cried even harder as her body weakened.

"I-I love you t-too…" Mimi whispered as her grip fell from around his waist. The machines were blaring and Taichi lifted himself off of Mimi's body, shaking her softly, trying to wake her up, but her eyes slowly closed and he froze.

The doctors came rushing into the room, and pulled Taichi off the bed. He struggled and fought as they took him off of Mimi. Taichi stayed in the room, completely frozen he watched the doctors try to save her, but after a few moments, the loud beeping from the machines stopped, and the room fell silent.

* * *

Over the years, Taichi became a great father, and had a loving daughter. Sadness still filled his eyes, and his daughter knew that he missed Mimi so much. As young Sora grew, she received letters from her grandfather, on her mother's side, which her mother had given him to give to Sora when she was old enough. The letters explained what her mother looked like, gave pictures of her dad and her when they were young, and some of her mother's favorite things to do. Sora loved reading the letters over and over again.

Taichi found out about the letter that Mimi gave his mother and tried to look it, but his mother had hidden it so well that he never found it. After a while, he gave up, knowing that it must only be for his daughter's eyes if Mimi didn't want anyone to read it but her. Taichi had also become somewhat normal again, but Yuuko knew that he was still grieving the loss.

The day that Mimi died still haunts Taichi, no matter how much he tries to forget it. He knows in his heart, though, that he will never forget it, and that it will always come back and scare him when he least expects it. The words that still gave him nightmares were five words that started their relationship many years ago…

"_Will you be my friend?"_

What was even more upsetting to him was the fact that Mimi wanted to name their daughter Sora…_Sora_.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Like I've said before, the first four chapters are already written (poorly) so after i post up chapter four, it might take time for updates, considering I still have my other story. This chapter is longer, and Sora T. still doesn't make an appearence-but you'll see later on. This chapter shows the relationship between Taichi and his daughter- the other Sora. Don't get confused. Again, sorry that this chapter is horribly written. I wrote the first four chapters last year so they're...crud. Thanks for the reviews, they made me happy. Haha. Well anyway, enjoy and REVIEW!

Don't own digimon or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.

* * *

"I'm Sora Yagami and you're watching _me_ on channel…Sora!" Young Sora jumped up on her bed with her toy microphone and used her high-pitched, perky voice to announce herself for her so-called TV program. Sora's dream was to have her own TV show, just like her favorite actress, Utada. The show was called The Utada Show where Miss Utada would go around a town and ask questions, play interesting games, and gossip. It was a show that was made for teens but Sora had fallen in love with it when she was flipping through channels. Good thing her father didn't know that she was watching it, or he'd go ballistic. Sora randomly chatted about things in front of her toy video camera and lost track of time.

"I like to eat chocolates, annoy my grandma, hang-out with my dad, beat up boys, and…read my mommy's letters," Sora said with a sigh. Her grandfather had given her a stack of letters that her mother had written to her. He said that she was old enough to have them and Sora was overjoyed. She never knew her mom, but she knew that she was amazing, according to her father. Sora was now sitting on her bed, in front of her plastic camera.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late! Cut, cut, cut!" Sora said as she waved her arms in front of the camera and ran to turn it off, well pretend that she was turning it off.

Sora quickly ran downstairs and put on one of her shoes as she looked for the other one. When she found it, she quickly ran around the house searching for her grandma, who was nowhere to be found

"Grandma, I'm leaving to meet daddy!!" Sora screamed just to tell her grandma as quickly as possible, wherever she might be. She was going to be very late if she didn't hurry. Her dad promised that after work, they both would go shopping for a new tie. He lost his favorite tie this morning and since they both needed to spend time together, this was the perfect occasion.

"Okay, your dad left some money on the counter, honey," her grandmother replied from upstairs. Sora screamed a 'thanks' and ran to the counter in the kitchen to find ten dollars. She grabbed the money and ran out the door when her grandmother told her the regular stuff. 'Be careful, don't talk to strangers, and stay where there a lot of people, blah, blah, blah.'

Sora was almost eight and she wasn't going anywhere dangerous, just at the other end of the development. If someone kidnapped her, she would scream and the whole neighborhood would hear.

Sora ran as fast as her little feet would let her, her light brown hair started to get messed up, and it took forever for her grandma to do her braided pigtails this morning. Sora's pace started to slow down, and she stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She bent down and placed her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. Okay, so maybe the other end of the development was far away from her home, but she still wouldn't let anyone kidnap her without a fight. Her grandmother always said that she was too out-going like her father, and Sora always took it as a compliment. Come to think of it, everyone always told Sora that she acted like her father, but looked so much like her mother. The only difference was that her hair and eyes were a little darker and she had her dad's nose.

Sora started up again only to bump into Hideo Kanayo, a boy that lived in her neighborhood, but, unfortunately, was her biggest rival. He was dragging his bike up the block, and glared at Sora because she caused him to drop it onto the sidewalk. Sora noticed that his normally black hair was all brown, covered with dirt. Sora controlled the urge to laugh.

"Pick it up, Yagami!" Hideo ordered. Sora smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"You actually think _I'm_ going to listen to _you?_" Hideo made a face and bent down to pick up his bike. He looked up at her and started laughing as he examined her.

"So you're actually planning on becoming a girl?" Hideo cracked up as he dragged his bike past her and up the sidewalk. Sora was wearing a skirt and a pink t-shirt. Her grandmother picked it out because she was tired of Sora wearing jeans and big t-shirts. Just because her hair was always in a ponytail and she wore comfortable clothes didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to wear girly clothes once in a while. The funny thing was that Sora liked wearing the skirt and stopped complaining to her grandma after a few hours, but Hideo's comment got her mad.

"Ugh, I don't have time to deal with you right now," Sora snapped as she walked in the other direction, "and I was _always_ a girl!"

Hideo turned, looked at Sora, smiled, and walked away. Sora ran again, having more energy because she was angry, and made it to the stop where she and her dad were supposed to meet. It was a bench near the neighborhood park, and her dad would always pick her up from there after work. Sora sat down and swung her feet as she waited. She looked at her watch which read 4:02.

'_I pretty much made it_,' she smiled and swung her feet higher, getting lost in her thoughts.

Tomorrow was Sora's eighth birthday, and just recently her grandma told her that she had a special letter from her mother waiting for her. Sora begged her grandma for the letter, but all she said was to wait for tomorrow and it would be with all her other presents.

Sora wondered what her grandma meant by 'special' letter. Her grandpa had given her letters when she turned six because he felt she was old enough to have them at that age. Sora was so excited and read all the letters in that one day, but with the help of her father. Everyday, after that, she would read them to herself when she was feeling upset.

Come to think of it, Sora could use one of her mother's letters right now, after what Hideo had said. After all, Sora was almost eight, and that means that she could recognize when someone is making fun of her. She knew that people could be cruel.

Ever since they first met, Sora and Hideo had disliked eachother. He would always tease her about her clothes and hair, and Sora would always get into a fight with him after that. She would come home with her clothes all ripped up and her dad would always be there to comfort her. Her grandmother would yell at her for having such a short temper like her father, and her dad would just laugh at that and say something dumb to put a smile on her face.

Sora loved her dad so much. He was much fun to be around and he was a big goof-ball at times. Of course, like a normal dad, he would embarrass her a lot, but Sora just tried to ignore him at those times. In her mother's letters, it always said stuff like 'I'm pretty sure your dad still can't cook', or 'I bet your dad annoys you like he used to annoy me'. Sora would always laugh at herself because her mother couldn't have been more correct.

Speaking of her dad, where was he? Sora looked at her watch and it had said 4:39. Her dad was a _half hour_ late. Sora started to worry but then she sighed. She forgot that her dad was _always_ late. Now Sora was regretting that she ran all the way from home, bumped into Hideo, and made it here practically on time.

As if on cue, a car pulled up next to the bench. Sora rolled her eyes and turned away from the car, closing her eyes. She refused to let her dad get away with it this time. She heard the car door open and then close. A few seconds later, there was a bar of chocolate waving in front of her face.

'_Nuh uh, he's not getting away with a bar of chocolate,' _Sora thought as the chocolate disappeared and in its place was a flower. Sora stiffened. She was not going to be swayed so easily. Sora heard a laugh and then, instead of a flower, there was a teddy bear waving in front of her face. Sora couldn't resist. The bear was awfully cute and she took it, but she still had an aggravated look on her face.

Taichi was glad that she finally agreed to take one of his presents and walked over to the other side of the bench, so he was facing her, and sat down. He could see the frustrated look on her face and he just gave a bigger grin. Sora's mouth twitched, Taichi knew that she wanted to smile, but she wasn't going to hurt her pride. Suddenly, Sora got up and walked towards the car, not talking to him. Taichi sighed and straightened out his navy suit before going after her.

"Sora, look, I'm sorry okay?" Taichi apologized but Sora's face became even stiffer. Taichi squatted down so that he was eye-level with her and she stared at him with her dark hazel eyes.

"I had a meeting today and it got extended. After that, I lost track of time because my whole day went out of schedule," Taichi explained to his almost- eight-year-old girl. Sora's face softened and she looked at her father.

"Dad, I can't keep doing this! Last time we were supposed to go shopping together, you were late so I went back home and got grandma so we both could go and shop for you, instead. I can't always be the one that does things for you! I'm your daughter, not your wife-" Sora bit her tongue, cutting herself off before she said something more stupid. She looked at her dad and saw that his cheerful expression turned into a pained and hurt one, but quickly disappeared. Her father sighed.

"Hey, I'm trying to be your mom and your dad, so why can't you try being both?" Taichi asked with a slight smile. Sora felt guilty and turned a little so she couldn't see her dad's fake smile. It made her feel worse that her dad was trying to cover-up his hurt. She knew that he missed her mom so much, and it hurt him whenever they talked about her.

"Okay then…" Taichi said as he grabbed the teddy bear out of Sora's hands and stood up from his kneeling position. He played with its little bow and rubbed it's threaded nose as he stood, intentionally trying to make Sora look at him and at least talk to him.

"Dad…" Sora groaned as she tugged on her dad's sleeve. He just made a 'naa' sound and pulled his sleeve away from her and continued to play with the bear. Sora moaned and tugged on his sleeve again and he repeated his reaction. Finally, Sora pulled hard enough to make her dad stumble a little and he kneeled down again.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Sora didn't know what else to say and mentally slapped herself for asking a dumb question. Taichi nodded and tried to look cute by pouting his lip, but Sora didn't smile.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything by it." Sora said as she pouted her lip. Taichi smiled, and this time it was genuine.

"I know, I know. It's okay." Taichi accepted and gave the bear back to Sora. Sora smiled and put the bear down as she positioned her hands for their handshake. Taichi and Sora always did this handshake when they won a game, or apologize, or just for the heck of it.

Taichi grinned and also positioned himself for the handshake. Sora hands were on the bottom and her palms were facing up, while Taichi's were higher than hers and his palms were facing down. They clapped the other's hands and switched so Taichi was on the bottom and Sora was on the top, opposite palms, and they clapped again so they were at their primary position. After that, Sora flicked Taichi's nose, and Taichi flicked her nose, at the same time.

They both laughed for no apparent reason and headed to Taichi's car. Sora picked up her bear and ran into the back seat.

"So…since I'm late, we have to go home so you can get ready for your school competition, and then tomorrow we can go shopping for some clothes for _you_ since it's your birthday, how does that sound?" Taichi said as he started the car and headed for their house. Sora sighed and she looked at her dad.

"You made me run all the way to our bench, not to mention that I bumped into Hideo on the way, and now you tell me that we can't hang out today?" Sora paused and stared out the window, "I guess we can go shopping tomorrow, instead."

"I'm sorry, but do you want to be late for your competition?"

"No…" Sora sighed as she waited for her dad to start driving, but noticed that he was checking the voicemail on his cell phone. Sora sighed yet again and stared out the window, listening to his fathers messages, since he put his phone on speaker.

"Taichi, this is Mr. Yamagachi, I was wondering if you could work tomorrow instead of taking a day off because we need you here at the building-" Taichi didn't want to hear anymore of the message and quickly deleted it, but Sora had heard the whole thing and was glad that her father wasn't going to work, but staying with her instead to celebrate her birthday. Then the next message started playing.

"Mr. Yagami, your files have come in and you can pick them up whenever you like, thank you." The female voice explained. Taichi whispered an '_okay_' and deleted the message going on to the next one.

"Hey sexy…I'm new in the office building and I'm conveniently located two doors down from you're room. I was wondering if you could-" Taichi quickly deleted it and turned the phone off, hoping that Sora hadn't heard any of it, and making a mental note not to listen to any messages in front of Sora because of his growing popularity as a bachelor.

Sora looked at him and raised both her eyebrows, wondering why her father was acting all strange. Her dad starting driving and was speeding a little. Sora knew it as a habit when he was nervous, embarrassed, or angry.

"Dad…what does 'sexy' mean?" she asked, her curiosity growing.

"Umm...Honey, I-it means beautiful, or p-pretty, or… Okay then, so what happened with Hideo?" Taichi asked, hoping that she would forget what he had just said, as he slowly parked into their driveway. Sora got out of the car and ran to the front door as quick as she could, to try to avoid the question, but Taichi knew her too well.

"I guess something bad happened, huh?" Taichi stated as he looked at Sora, not unlocking and opening to door on purpose. Sora rolled her eyes and faced her dad.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Besides, when does anything good ever happen with Hideo, anyway? '" Taichi laughed and took out his key to open the door. Sora smiled, she loved her dad's laugh because it was so goofy. He always knew how to cheer her up without knowing the problem.

As Sora entered the house, she ran up the stairs to her room, to put the bear away and get ready.

"Fifteen minutes, Sora. Come downstairs when you're done!" Her father yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Sora ran into her room and closed the door. She placed the bear onto her bed, next her toy microphone that she forgot to put away because she had to run all the way to the other end of the block to meet with her dad.

Sora sighed and got out of her skirt and shirt to change into her school uniform. The competition was at 5:15 and when she looked at her alarm clock, it read 4:51.

The competition was lame. They do it every year and she never wins. It's easy, really. The teacher would ask you to pick a word out of the container, and you would have to describe the word for sixty seconds. It was easy when you got easy words, and it would be even easier if you didn't have to stand on a stage in front of the all the smiling parents.

Sora ran downstairs looking for her grandma, who was with her book club at the time. Her grandma was reading out of her book and the others followed along, all of them were old, by the way. Sora saw her grandmother and ran straight towards her as she almost bumped into her dad, who was on his way up the stairs to change. He told her to slow down before she broke a leg or something, but Sora didn't listen.

"Grandma," Sora yelled as she clung herself to her grandma, who sitting on a chair, reading some thick book. The members of the group all smiled at Sora and complimented Yuuko Yagami on how cute she was. Her grandma laughed and greeted Sora.

"Hello, sweetheart," Yuuko said as she gave Sora a peck on her cheek.

"Hey, sexy!" Sora squealed to her grandmother, as some of the members in the book club shook their heads with disapproval, and some giggled. Taichi tripped on the stairs and he regained his balance, he knew he was going to get it now.

Sora's grandmother tried to keep a smile even though she was going to blow up. She didn't want to yell at Sora in front of all these people.

"Umm…darling, where did you learn that word?"

"Daddy taught it to me today! It means beautiful and pretty!" Sora chirped totally unaware that she had said a 'bad' word, while Yuuko looked towards the stairs to see Taichi nervously smiling. He pointed up the stairs.

"I'm just going to change," and with that, Taichi dashed up the stairs before his mother screamed at him.

"Grandma, could you do my hair before we go to the competition?" Sora asked, as her grandmother began to calm down and the book club members smiled at Sora's adorableness.

"Of course, honey. I'll meet you upstairs in a minute. I was just ending my club meeting when you 'greeted' me." Sora smiled and ran upstairs as all the members said their goodbyes and exited the house in an orderly fashion.

Yuuko made her way up the stairs as Taichi started to come down them. He smiled at her, hoping that she wouldn't remember the 'incident'. Who was he kidding?

"When we come back, Taichi Yagami, I'm going to have a long talk with you about what to say and teach to children."

"Yeah…I think I learned my lesson mom, you don't have to go through all that trouble," Taichi said trying to get out of a stupid speech that his mom usually gives him. She thinks that Taichi's always teaching Sora the wrong stuff because Mimi's never around to stop him, but Taichi knew that was a load of –

"We'll talk about it after Sora's competition," Yuuko stated as she walked up the stairs and into Sora's room to do her hair and tell her never to say the word 'sexy'.

Taichi rolled his eyes as he walked down the stairs, looking sadly at Mimi's picture hanging on the wall.

* * *

The school was packed and Taichi was lucky enough to find two seats somewhere near the middle of the auditorium. He and his mother silently sat down and waited for the program to begin. He had changed into dress pants and a navy blue sweater which showed off his body. Taichi knew that he was getting eyed by all the single ladies in the room, but he just ignored them.

Taichi was getting comfortable, until someone behind him tapped his shoulder and Taichi turned around to see who it was.

"Mr. Yagami! What a pleasure to see you here!" Hideo's father greeted. Taichi smiled and mumbled a 'hello' to both of the parents before turning around again. After a few seconds, Hideo's father tapped on his shoulder again. Taichi sighed and turned around again, putting on a fake smile.

"Good luck to Sora, Mr. Yagami, because our Hideo usually does place higher than her, doesn't he?" Taichi wanted to strangle the man for making Sora sound like she's stupid because she was far from it. Instead, Taichi just smiled and began to talk.

"No, no, Mr. Kanayo, good luck to Hideo because he might need it if he wants to beat Sora. She does get higher grades in language than Hideo, anyway, am I right?" Taichi said with a big fake smile plastered onto his face, and turned around only to be hit on the head by Yuuko.

"_Ow_," Taichi whispered.

"Leave the man alone. There is no reason to boast about Sora when you don't know if she'll place higher than Hideo," Yuuko hissed.

"You know I don't like that guy. He gets on my nerves, and Hideo is always bullying Sora. Don't defend him." Taichi murmured as he fidgeted.

"I'm not defending him, Taichi, I'm looking out for _you_. Besides, when Sora fights _back_, that doesn't mean that Hideo is bullying her." Yuuko preached. Taichi sighed and waited for the competition to begin. His mother was right about one thing, Hideo wasn't bullying her, more like teasing. Hideo and Sora reminded Taichi of himself and _his_ Sora-

"Welcome to this year's 60 seconds competition." the teacher announced into the microphone. The curtains opened and all the children were sitting on risers. Taichi could hear Hideo's father screaming his name and whistling for him. Taichi fought the urge to turn around, punch the guy in the face, and tell him to shut up. _Why_ couldn't he be more like his wife? She hadn't said a single thing since Taichi had arrived.

Sora sat on the risers and waited patiently as the teacher explained the rules. Sora couldn't understand how you could talk about the rules for an _hour_ when the game was so easy. The student just walks across the stage, picks out a word from the bucket, and describe the word in 60 seconds. It's _simple_, but the teacher just kept talking.

To make matters worse, everyone was sitting in alphabetical order, which meant that she was sitting next to Hideo…_fun_. Sora made a face and tried to ignore that he was next to her by scooting next to the girl on her other side.

When the teacher finally finished announcing the rules, the first person went to pick a word. Sora got nervous as she waited and waited, so she started to play with her fingernails. Hideo saw what she was doing and snickered.

"Don't tell me you're nervous?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Kanayo," Sora whispered as she glared at him. He snorted.

"Good luck, Yagami. You'll need it," He said with smirk. Sora mimicked him and made a disgusted face.

"Why don't you keep it? You'll need it more than I will." Sora said, flicking her dark, chestnut hair into his face. It was Hideo's turn to make a face and he stuck his tongue out at her. Sora ignored him and listened to the boy that was explaining his word- dream. He wasn't doing that bad. He said that dreams were what your heart desired, and that dreams don't only happen when you're sleeping, but when you're wishing, too. Sora was impressed, but scared that she might trip and fall, or stutter.

'_This happens every year, Sora, just calm down.' _Sora thought trying to soothe herself. Before she knew it, it was Hideo's turn. Sora's stomach churned and flipped. She was extremely tense now.

Hideo went up there and picked up a word from the bucket. Sora noticed that he was nervous, too. That just made Sora angry. He was picking on her about being nervous and there he was, shaking in his sneakers.

"My word is family. A family is a group of people that love each other and care for one another. They help you when you need help and they are always there for you. A family can be big or small…uhh…and they can be annoying sometimes but otherwise, they are nice. Um, that's it," Hideo was sweating like a dog. Sora could see that he was nervous, and that only made her smile evilly and bob her eyebrows. He talked for twenty-five seconds, but had to pause in between so it really didn't count. He definitely wasn't going to place this year. Talk about pathetic.

"Now we have Sora Yagami," the teacher announced. Sora froze. She forgot that she was next. She slowly got up and walked down the stage to get her word. As she made her way down the stage, she looked in the audience and noticed her father. It's hard not to notice him with that big bush he calls hair, but oddly enough, it attracts the ladies, according to him. He gave her a huge grin and a 'thumbs up'. Sora relaxed, winked at him, and stuck her hand in the bucket. She carefully picked one out and walked to the center of the stage, in front of the microphone, and unfolded the paper.

Sora's breath caught and her throat tightened. She had to get _this_ word. Out of every word in the stupid bucket, she couldn't believe that she picked this one.

"And your time starts…now," the teacher announced.

Tears filled Sora's eyes and she just stared into the audience, not knowing what to do, her eyes staring at anything but her father. The teacher kept making notions for Sora to say the word, but the word just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Sora, your word, please," the teacher said into his microphone, 55 seconds left. Sora pushed herself to say the word, but how would she describe it?

"M-mothers," Sora stuttered as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know how to describe the word because she never had a mom, she was scared and humiliated.

"M-m-mothers," She sputtered again, not knowing what to say. Taichi looked up and stared at his daughter, biting his lip. He hated seeing Sora in so much pain. He hated to see Sora cry because she didn't know how to describe a mother- because she never knew hers. He hated to see the envy, of all the other kids, in her eyes because they had a mother. He hated it all.

"I'm sorry," and with that Sora turned around, her back to the audience, and she shoved her face into her hands.

Taichi's heart fell as she cried on stage. He knew what she was thinking right now, getting stuck with a word she never really knew. He stood up from his seat, making his way to the aisle.

"Mothers…a mom is someone who loves you very much…someone who makes you feel better about yourself," Taichi started, walking towards the stage, his eyes kept on Sora, who had turned around with shock on her face as her father spoke, "She's someone who smiles when she hears us laugh…and frowns when she sees you cry. She's someone who knows you better than we know yourself. Her life revolves around your happiness, and she loves you more than her own life."

Taichi made his way up to the stage and stopped in front of Sora, kneeling so he was eye-level with her. Sora could see the pain in his eyes, just as Taichi could see the pain in hers.

"A mom is someone you can't live without… but you have a dad," he said as he poked her lightly on the chest, tears welling up in his eyes, "and you know what? He's not _that_ bad, not that bad at all."

Sora chuckled through her sobs at her dad's lame attempt to make her feel better, and thankfully he did. She wiped her tears with her stiff fists.

"Come here," Taichi said as he motioned for Sora to come into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried into his shoulder as Taichi gently rubbed her back. The 60 second bell rang, time was up.

The audience remained silent. Yuuko had tears all over her face, and even the teacher was crying. Hideo's dad stood up from his seat and cheered, while Hideo just felt awful for Sora.

"I believe that deserves first place!" Hideo's dad yelled. People started to clap slowly, then it built up.

Taichi and Sora pulled away, and Sora smiled in spite of herself. Taichi smiled at her smile, and wiped some of her stray tears away.

"Thank you, daddy," Sora said, embracing him once again, "you're not _that_ bad at all."

Taichi laughed and both walked off stage and towards the exit after the teacher said it was okay for them to leave for the rest of the program.

* * *

Yuuko just finished putting Sora to bed, and slowly made her way downstairs. It had been a long day, and the show that Sora and Taichi had put on at the school was unbearable. The ride home was quiet and awkward, but every time Yuuko wanted to start a conversation, she either got simple answers or no answer at all.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Taichi softly kicking a soccer ball around, and bouncing it on his head in the living room. He only did that when he wanted to get his mind off his problems, and that's when Yuuko started to worry about him.

He was like that when he lost his father in high school, and when he lost Mimi almost eight years ago, but Yuuko knew that Taichi couldn't take another loss, that's why he always protected Sora and always wanted her to be happy. The truth was, despite all his bad habits, and not having Mimi by his side, Taichi was an amazing father.

But just because you're amazing, doesn't mean you don't need help once in a while. Yuuko wanted Taichi to at least start seeing other women, just so Sora could have a mom, and maybe so he could have a chance to be happy, but Taichi always refused. Then she remembered the call she got this afternoon when Sora came back from school and went to meet Taichi. She wiped her tears and slowly approached him.

"Oh Taichi, I forgot to tell you about this phone call I got this afternoon," Yuuko stated. Taichi stopped kicking the ball, caught it mid-air, and turned to face his mom. She could see that his eyes were tired looking and his expression was sullen. Yuuko busied herself by cleaning the room while she talked with her son.

"Mr. Yamagachi called, since your cell phone was off, and asked me if you might be interested in meeting his daughter anytime soon. He said that she was a wonderful girl and she's been dying to meet you. He's your boss, is he not?" Yuuko asked. All she got was a slight smile and a mumbled 'yes'.

"I thought so, well I told him that you might not be interested in dating anyone, but I'm not sure if I did the right thing. Did I do the right thing?" She asked as she peered over her shoulder to look at Taichi, hoping that he would disagree with her. He sighed and smiled.

"Yes, mom, you did the right thing," Taichi said as he threw the soccer ball in the air and bounced it on his head, then kicking it around in one spot.

"I did?" Yuuko said with a frown and then quickly turned around to walk towards the couch, "I mean…of course I did the right thing, I'm your mother, and I always do the right thing."

Yuuko sighed and sat down on the sofa, rubbing her temples. Taichi noticed that his mother was upset, caught his ball, and sat right next to his mom on the couch. Taichi turned to look at her, while she looked at the ground.

"What's the matter, mom?" Taichi asked as he slouched down on the couch. Yuuko rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just… I'm worried about you, that's all. I really think you should start dating again." Taichi frowned and stared at the carpet. He didn't say anything.

"Not to mention that most women with sons, that I know, are always complaining about their daughters-in-law, but I have no one to complain about," Yuuko said with a pouted lip, trying to lighten the mood. Taichi chuckled.

"So you want me to get married again so you could complain about your daughter-in-law? Well, mother, I never thought that you would stoop so low as to wanting me to marry for your benefit." Taichi stated with a forced laugh. His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and Yuuko knew that he was tired and worn out.

Yuuko put her arm around Taichi and gently rubbed his back. She could see that Taichi had tears welling up in his eyes and she got saddened at the thought that her child was hurting. He missed Mimi so much.

"Taichi, I just want you and Sora to be happy, that's all," Yuuko said, trying to soothe her son. Taichi got up from the couch and walked around aimlessly.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm happy and so is Sora. She has me and you, doesn't she? She'll be fine," Taichi said in total denial. He knew that neither he nor Sora were happy. Not one bit.

"Taichi, stop this. Stop hurting yourself and pretending to be content all the time because both Sora and I could see right through your act," She said softly, "Don't you feel that Sora needs a mother?" Taichi turned to face her, his eyes red and full of tears.

"She has me, you, and even Mimi's father. She doesn't need anyone else, mom." Taichi said silently. Yuuko gave up on that thought and moved on to the next one.

"What about you, Taichi? Will you ever be happy?" she asked while standing up and touching Taichi's cheek. He smiled and walked away from her.

"Mom, you live once, love once, and die once. I've already loved once and that's it," he explained as he backed farther away from his mom, turning his back on her. Tears rolled down Yuuko's face.

"But…Sora…what about her?" she questioned softly, afraid that she might break down and cry. She looked at Taichi, all the happiness in his eyes was gone, and it was all filled with frustration, stress, and sorrow. She lost her Taichi; he acted the same at times, but he was truly gone at this moment. She never noticed how fragile he was, and she wished she had noticed this before.

"She has one thing even I don't have, mom…" Taichi said with little expression in his voice. Yuuko looked at him with confusion. He slightly smiled at her and continued, "She has her mother's letters."

* * *

A/N: Ahh, thank god my writing has improved. Haha. To all my fellow asians who have seen this movie, doesn't this story fit so well with Taichi, Mimi, and Sora T.? I've always wondered why no one made a fic based on this movie. Huh... oh well. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter, but don't get used to the quick updates, haha. After the next chapter, it'll take me a while to update, so please review. It really makes me happy.

Don't own digimon or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai

* * *

The irritating sound of Sora's alarm clock forced her wake up from her deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and slammed the aggravating contraption with a fist to shut it off, and slowly brought herself to an upright position. While rubbing her eyes to wipe away the sleepy feeling, it suddenly dawned upon her what today was…her eight birthday. Leaving her long brown hair in the total mess it was, and forgetting all the events that happened yesterday, she sprung out of her bed, and ran downstairs to the living room- grinning like a fool. 

Sora stopped at the doorway that lead you to the living room and saw numerous amounts of presents stacked up on the coffee table. Her grin became even wider as she tried to hold in the urge of squealing and jumping around. She didn't want to wake up the whole house.

"Happy eighth birthday, Sora!" she whispered enthusiastically to herself.

As quick as her little feet would take her, Sora ran up to the stack of gifts and rummaged through them till she found a single envelope laying on the table with her name neatly written on it and a big '8'. She slowly picked up the letter and examined it with her big hazel eyes, taking in the whole moment. With a deep intake of breath, she opened the letter and scrambled to get it out of the envelope. She carefully un-folded the paper- trying not to rip it in the process- and started to read the first line with a nice big smile plastered onto her face.

'_My dear Sora, Happy Birthday! I can't believe you're actually turning eight! You're practically a woman already.'_

'I know!' Sora thought to herself confidently as she grinned and sat down on the couch, instead of sitting on the floor.

'_So tell me, Sora, does your father still go to bed with his shoes on?'_

Sora rolled her eyes and nodded to the paper, as if she was actually having a conversation with her mother. It was like her mother knew her father so well that she predicted exactly how he was going to act in the future.

'_I guess some habits are hard to break. I hope he's doing well, though. I bet you look exactly like him.'_

"No! I look like you!" Sora frowned and put the paper down slowly. She looked around the room and trying to hear for any signs that might point to someone being awake from her outburst. She sighed, relieved, and continued to read the letter.

'_You're a big girl today, Sora, and that's why I'm about to tell you something very important because I know you're old enough to understand. I'm going to tell you a story. It's about me, you're father, and… Sora __Takenouchi__,'_

Sora looked up from the letter, puzzled.

"Sora…Takenouchi?" With an odd look on her face, she continued to read the letter, unaware that this was going to be the most important letter of all of the ones that her mother had written to her before.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this was a short chapter. I'll have the next one up tomorrow, only if people _really_ want me to put it up, though. Hope you enjoyed, and the next few chapters will be a flashback. If you're confused, you'll see in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3 Flashback 1

A/N: The next few chapters are going to be the flashbacks. In the last chapter, young Sora Yagami was reading an important letter that Mimi left for her, and the chapter stopped with Mimi saying that she was going to tell a story about Taichi, herself, and Sora Takenouchi. In order for you guys to better understand what happened years ago, I'm not going to make the flashback chapters in Mimi's POV, but all three of their views: Taichi, Sora Takenouchi, and Mimi. Sorry for the long A/N, but it was necessary.

* * *

"Damn it! I'm late!" Twenty year old Taichi Yagami quickly got dressed into his tight red sports shirt, and black slacks. Cursing a little more before leaving his dorm room, which he shares with his friends Koushiro Izumi and a few others, he ran out the door and jogged down the stairs with his back pack strapped on his right shoulder.

Once Taichi made it outside, he checked his watch to find that it was 8:02am. With another curse, Taichi ran down towards the soccer field as fast as his legs would take him.

A group of girls that were sitting on the cool grass, called to get his attention, and being the sucker that he is, Taichi quickly stopped and jogged toward the girls.

"Hey Taichi!" the blonde one squealed. He gave his signature grin and greeted her back. All the girls continued to flirt with him, and Taichi totally forgot about the soccer field.

"So, Taichi, are you going to be at the basketball game today?" the blonde one asked.

"I don't think so, I'm more of a soccer man," he answered while running his fingers through his big, messy hair. The blond girl got up and moved closer to him, while the other girls gave the blond girl strange looks.

"You know, I'm going to be there. I'm a cheerleader so it's mandatory," she said with a deep voice as she ran her hands down his chest. Taichi wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her closer, and right when he was going to say something, he remembered about getting to the soccer field. The blond girl had other intentions and leaned forward to kiss him, but Taichi brought his hand up to look at his watch and accidentally hit her in the head. The girl screamed while her friends started to giggle.

"Sorry, I got to go!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the soccer field again. The blonde girl frowned and went back to sit with her friends.

Taichi continued to curse the whole way to the soccer field and stopped when he saw his auburn-haired friend kicking a soccer ball around. She was wearing a tight, white tee-shirt with red stripes going down the sides, and red sweat pants. Her hair was down to her shoulders while her side bangs slightly covered her right eye. He took in a deep breath, and instead of running, he walked nonchalantly towards the girl, trying to look cool.

When the girl noticed that there was someone behind her, she turned around and saw the bushy-haired boy walking towards her. She smirked and held the ball with her right hand as the boy dropped his backpack on the floor.

"You're late," the twenty year old girl said with bored expression. It was obviously nothing new.

"Taichi Yagami is never late, you're just too early," he said smugly, as he walked straight up to her- only a foot away. The girl smirked, again and walked a little closer.

"Yeah right, you're late because you're scared that you'll lose to me…again." She stated with a slight smile. Taichi circled around her and she followed him while staying where she was.

"I won't lose today," Taichi said while putting his arms behind his head and sticking out his chest. Sora smirked yet again.

"You say that everyday," Taichi twisted his face and snatched the ball out of her hand. Sora just raised her eyebrow.

"We'll see," Taichi said as he spun the soccer ball around on his finger. Sora walked closer and kicked him in the shin. Taichi glared.

"We _will_ see," she said while taking the ball away from him and walking to the center of the soccer field with Taichi following close behind, still walking nonchalantly. When they got to the center of the field, they faced each other, and Sora dropped the ball in between them.

As soon as the ball hit the ground, Sora snagged the ball with her feet and ran to kick it into Taichi's goal and score her point. Taichi tried to snatch the ball away, but Sora was quicker than he was. He stuck his foot out to get the ball, but Sora dodged him and Taichi tripped and fell onto the grass. He screamed into the ground, and grunted as he watched Sora score a goal.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed, while mocking Taichi and boasting about her goal. Taichi got annoyed and scowled.

"Shut up!" He was starting to get angry, but Sora just laughed in his face. This time, Tai started out with the ball, and began by showing off.

"Yeah, see the ball? Yeah, come and get it," Tai beamed as he slid the ball past Sora. Sora rolled her eyes and mocked him while making a face. She ran up to him quickly before he could score a goal, and stole the ball from him. Tai, still thinking he had the ball because he was showing off, ran towards Sora's goal until he heard Sora whistling at him to get his attention. He looked at his feet and didn't see the soccer ball.

"Oh man!" He looked towards Sora who had her left foot on the ball and was bobbing her eyebrows while smirking. He ran towards her, but she was already quite ahead of him, and she scored another goal.

"Hah! That's two points for me, and no points for you," She bragged as she ran up to him and ruffled his hair. Taichi got irritated with that. Messing with his hair was the last straw. Sora started with the ball and Taichi still tried to steal it from her. When she slipped away from him again, Taichi got annoyed and ran up to her.

Sora was about to score another goal, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She blushed, stopped, and suddenly fell to the ground. He had pushed her. Sora got angry and got up to see Taichi kicking the ball towards the goal and scoring a point. Tai was grinning like an idiot and wiped the sweat from his face. He stumbled a little when he saw Sora next to him, glowering.

"You cheater, I know you can't play soccer, but the least you can do is not cheat!" Sora screamed at him. Taichi just made a face and moved closer to her.

"Hey, don't call me a cheater," Taichi yelled back.

"That's what you are a cheater, cheater, cheater," Sora said while flicking his face from one side to the other. Tai made another face, grabbed her arm, and twisted it around to her back, playfully. Sora teasingly screamed, but was still enraged with anger. Taichi let go of her so he could cover his ears.

"Would you stop screaming that? I thought you told me that you hated girls that screamed like that," Tai yelled over her shrieks. Sora stopped, scowled and turned around to face him; her face proved that she was annoyed.

"Well at least I'm better than all the girls you go chasing after, you perverted player!"

"Hey, I resent that! I don't go chasing after girls, they come chasing after me!" Taichi said while sticking up for himself. Sora rolled her eyes and than started to bat her eyelashes while smiling at him.

"Oh, Taichi's so cute, he's so sweet!" Sora mocked with a squeaky voice.

"Yeah, right? It's all true!" Taichi boasted. Sora snorted and turned her back on him.

"Well I admit you _are _more handsome than I am. Your mustache is way bigger than mine," Taichi stated with a slight snicker. Sora turned to face him again while glaring.

"Was that a joke?" Sora growled. Tai smirked and moved his face closer to hers.

"What if it was?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't like jokes, Yagami," Sora said angrily moving her head closer.

"Well I don't like you," Taichi said, getting ticked off with her attitude.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, they both turned and walked in opposite directions. Suddenly, they both stopped, turned around, and ran back to each other angrily.

"Shut up!" they yelled at each other for no reason, but just to get their anger out. Then they both huffed and turned in opposite directions again.

Sora went to the bleachers near the field and picked up her duffel bag. She threw it angrily on the floor, un-zipped the bag with speed, grabbed her water bottle, chugged down half of it, threw it back into the bag, zipped it in the opposite direction to close it, and picked it up with frustration.

"Jerk," she muttered to herself while stomping away towards the part of the campus where she could find someone to vent on. She walked into a building, and stomped down the halls, obviously steamed. Tokyo University was big, but Sora knew her way around, after being in the school for a year now. She walked into the technology wing and opened one of the doors to find a red-headed boy sitting in front of one of the computers, typing away. When he heard someone open the door, he looked up to see Sora and smiled at her.

"Hi Sora, what brings you here?" Nineteen-year-old Koushiro asked with a smile on his face.

"Ugh, that dope-head Taichi, that's what," Sora said as she threw her bag on the floor and sat next to Koushiro on one of the chairs.

"He's not here. I think the last time I saw him was when I was leaving our dorm room," Koushiro stated. Sora glowered at the table and then turned to face him. Koushiro could see that she was aggravated and knew that they had gotten into _another_ fight.

"He's such a _jerk_! First he cheats, and then he has the nerve to call me a man! He's sore loser!" Sora screamed while banging her fists onto the computer table. Koushiro laughed nervously and tried to calm her down.

"Sora, you two always get into these kinds of arguments so it's nothing you guys can't fix," he stated. Sora stubbornly turned her head to the other side and crossed her hands at her chest. Koushiro sighed and turned to look at her again.

"He's your best friend, and no matter how many times you guys fight, you always seem to work it out so it'll be alright," he said while trying to nudge her to go talk to Taichi. Sora looked at him and pouted her lip a little.

"Yeah I guess you're right…even if he is a jerk, he's _my_ jerk," Sora stated with a sigh. She got up and thanked Koushiro, "But I'm not apologizing first."

When Sora left the room, Koushiro just sighed and turned his attention back to the computer. Sora was almost exactly like Taichi: stubborn. Koushiro knew that even though both of them say they won't apologize till the other does, they both end up apologizing at the same time. Always at the same time, and this fight won't be any different.

* * *

All of Taichi's lessons went by fast for him. Maybe it was because he was still angry, or maybe it was because he slept in almost every one of his lessons. College classes were nothing more than a bore to him, and that's why he needed so much tutoring, but all the tutoring came from Sora.

Taichi got even more pissed off when he noticed that he needed Sora more than he thought. Come to think of it, she was just in his last class, but she hadn't said a thing to him. She wasn't even sitting next to him like she always does. How could he not notice? Well, maybe it was because he was too tired. Taichi groaned and continually banged his head onto one of the nearby lockers.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Tai yelled with every bang. This was the only way he could think of punishing himself.

"If you're planning on getting stupider than you already are, then I suggest keep doing that," a voice said from behind Taichi. He froze and turned to face Sora who was leaning against the other locker, smirking. Taichi glared at her and was about to say something until he stopped himself. Sora was surprised when he didn't say anything and so she didn't say anything either. Both just stood there, looking at their shoes, until they both blurted out a loud 'sorry!' at the same time. They both stared at each other and suddenly started to laugh.

When both of them calmed down, Sora walked up to Taichi with a big grin on her face and punched him on the shoulder.

"You're an idiot, Tai, a real idiot," Sora said with the big grin still plastered onto her face. Taichi chuckled and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, well, the ladies seem to like it so I'm alright," Taichi said with his lop-sided grin. Both of them gave each other a sloppy hug with Sora laughing and hanging from his side a little, and Taichi holding her up so she wouldn't fall. They pulled apart and Sora stretched her arms, her palms facing up, waiting to do their handshake. Taichi smiled and clapped his hands on hers, then both of them switched places and clapped again, and ending with a flick on the other's nose.

* * *

A/N: okay that was the worst chapter of them all, writing wise. Thank god that was the last of the chapters that I had written last year. Now the next few chapters will be better written because I'm going to write them from scratch. Anyway, please review. I'm surprised so many actually like this story. Oh, and it might take me a while to put the next chapter up because I want to get the next chapter for my other story 'Drawn Together' up, and I haven't started writing that so, yeah. Haha. Sorry there will be a wait. 


End file.
